Who's the Better Swordswoman?
by embrace-your-inner-dork
Summary: OLS/DBZ/SM/GW/CCS x-over, some DBZ-bashing. This is it - the swordfight of the ages, with your host, Goku, filmed live by Tomoyo Daidouji! Who will reign supreme: headstrong magical-girl Sailor Uranus, or our own levelheaded hitwoman Twilight Suzuka?


Who's the Better Swordswoman?  
  
"...and if you don't think of something by then, you're fired!" The words of his boss replayed in Goku's mind. He had to think of a cross-anime event by tomorrow, and was pulling an all-nighter to do so. At 5:00 am, it hit him. So, despite how early it was, he called his two...errm, contestants.  
  
**************************************** The phone blared in Haruka's ear, waking her up instantly. "Damn pranksters callin' at all hours," she muttered, along with a few other nasty words. It also woke up Michiru, who was, naturally, right beside her. Michiru jumped up and screamed like there was no tomorrow. "Go back to bed, Michi," Haruka whispered. She grabbed it...er, fumbled with it until it finally reached her. "Hey, you're Sailor Uranus, right?" the voice in the phone said. Well, that was certainly a shocker. Haruka thought, 'How the hell does he know?! That was supposed to be a secret!' "Well, anyway, I have a plan for you. Meet me at the Kengeki Stadium at 6 tonight. Oh, and be transformed." She muttered, "Kengeki at 6...right...", fumbled with the phone again to get it on the hook, then dozed off.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The vidphone resounded across Starwind and Hawking, waking everyone in its path. Luckily, Suzuka answered it. Of course, considering the time, not very cheerfully. (The others went back to sleep almost instantly.) "Ah, Twilight Suzuka. Just the person I wanted." Suzuka thought, 'Well, here's an interesting person to hire me, to say the least.' "Anyhow, back to the point. I need you to meet me down at the Kengeki Stadium at...oh, say, 6:00 tonight?" Suzuka stammered. "Ken...geki?" Coincidentally, that just happened to be where she had started training. "You got a problem with that?" the voice on the other end snapped. "No...no, not at all..." she replied. "Okay then!" The man hung up, and Suzuka passed out on top of the vidphone.  
  
*************************************** "Hurry up!" Goku checked his watch for the millionth time since arriving at the stadium, waiting for it to say 6:00. A door opened. "Could it be them?" he exclaimed. Then, Tomoyo Daidouji walked in. "Oh. It's you." Goku said disappointedly. Tomoyo was to tape the fight. There was a sound from the entrance. "WORLD SHAKING!" Goku perked up. "You're here! Now for that other one...say, why did you just attack someone?" Sailor Uranus shrugged. "It was nothin', really. The stupid guards wouldn't let me in. Now, why am I here anyway?" She got her answer just then, for it was nearly twilight. A shadow appeared. Tomoyo turned on her camcorder. Uranus looked up at the tall figure, trying to decipher who it was. "Nice entrance, Suzy. Very dramatic," Goku commented. The woman stepped into the light. Uranus stammered. "T-Twilight Suzuka...? Oh...my...God..." She knew a lot about these other anime worlds, and Suzuka was the best swordfighter she knew of. Suzuka stepped forward, and instantly recognized the face of the girl in front of her. She froze. "Sailor Uranus...?!" She also was familiar with some different animes, and Uranus was pretty much superior.  
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Fight, dammit!" Goku was kinda pissed, considering it was past 6 and they hadn't done anything. Of course, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, seeing as neither thought they were worthy of challenging the other, plus they really had no reason. Then he hatched an evil plan. "Look, if you guys don't fight, I'll...kill Michiru!" Uranus was getting ready to beat the shit out of Goku, but Suzuka held her back. "Oh yeah, and what will you do to me?" she snapped. Goku had to think fast. "I'll...uh...umm...blast your sword! Yeah, that's it! In the words of fellow OLS character Harry McDougal 'I'll blow it to smithereens, blow it to smithereens, blow it to smithereens!' Hahahaha!" Suzuka glared at him. "You wouldn't dare." Goku tried to glare back, but who can glare with googly-eyes? He ended up looking pissed and cross-eyed instead. Anyway, he simply said, "Fight, or face the consequences." So, they kinda had no choice...or did they? The swordfighters were exchanging evil looks, and Tomoyo just couldn't resist turning her camcorder back on to listen in on their plot. Of course, being just her luck, it broke, so she couldn't tape what was being said behind enemy lines, much to Goku's dismay. He had to deal with not knowing what the others were saying, and a 12 year old girl whining, crying, and screaming over a broken camcorder.  
  
******************************************** "Okay, here's what'll happen. He told us to fight, right? Well, he never mentioned who we had to fight," Suzuka whispered with a particularly evil look on her face. "Oh, I get your drift. So, on the count of three, we beat the shit out of Goku. Okay?" Sailor Uranus grinned and waited for a reply. "Umm, not exactly how I would've phrased it, but, basically, yes."  
  
******************************************* Goku was major-pissed now, and he wasn't gonna take it anymore. "You have till the count of three to get over here and FIGHT! One...two...three!" Then a laser hit him in the back. While he looked back to see where it came from, a wooden sword was thrust through him, along with another laser. Goku's lifeless body flew through the air, then landed on the hard ground. Then Duo Maxwell appeared out of nowhere in a long black cloak. "What the hell are you doing here?" Uranus yelled. "Well, duh, I'm the Shinigami, here to take Goku," Duo snapped back. Then he dragged Goku's soul out of his carcass and dissapeared. Suzuka and Uranus were stunned. They hadn't expected to kill him. Now they were in trouble...what would Chichi do to them? And Tomoyo...how would she take the pressure of having seen someone die? Actually, Tomoyo hadn't seen any of it, she was too busy grieving over her camcorder. Now about Chichi..."If we kill her, someone else will come for revenge, then we'll kill them, then someone else will come, and so on..." At this point, Suzuka was kinda worried. But, supposedly, Uranus had a solution.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to kill off the entire DBZ gang." 


End file.
